


Transatlantický případ

by kratula



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson Mentioned, Gen, Gun Violence, Murder, Sherlock Holmes And Nero Wolfe Are Related, Sherlock In New York
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Mimořádná záležitost zavede Sherlocka až do New Yorku, kde je nucen využít pohostinství vzdáleného příbuzného.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Místo abych se řádně obula do své ambiciozní kapitolovky, stále dostávám takové malé pitomé nápady, které musí ven.  
> Tak Vám servíruju další jednohubku, ve které se Nero Wolfe (a vlastně ani ne on osobně) octl jen náhodou a ani tu nehraje významnou úlohu. Původně měl Sherlock vyhledat pomoc nějakého OC, ale když už jsem ho dotáhla až za velkou louži, přišlo mi škoda tuhle možnost nevyužít.  
> (krom toho mě napadlo, že Mycroft a Nero mají lecos společného)

Audrey vyšla z budovy a přitáhla si límec kabátu těsněji ke krku - první letošní mráz. Když ráno odcházela z domu, ještě bylo nad nulou, ale co čekala, byla už druhá polovina listopadu.  
Chvilku zvažovala, zda si přivolat taxi nebo jet autobusem, ale navzdory mrazíku, bylo krásně jasno a nad New Yorkem se zvolna zvedal téměř dokonale kulatý měsíc. Byl to dobrý večer na malou procházku a mohla by se rovnou stavit na večeři v tom příjemném řeckém bistru – tak zvolila veřejnou dopravu a ten poslední kousek přes kraj Central Parku dojde pěšky.  
Audrey žila sama, sem tam si s někým vyšla, ale nic víc. Pevné vztahy byly nebezpečné, o tom se důkladně přesvědčila před zhruba pěti lety.  
Výsledkem jejího krátkého manželství bylo několik roků skrývání, stěhování a tři změny jména. Teprve posledních dvacet měsíců v New Yorku si zas dovolila klidně vydechnout.  
Cestou autobusem přemýšlela, jak stráví blížící se svátky: jeden atraktivní kolega ji zval do svého venkovského domu na Martha's Vineyardu. Hm …  
Na zastávce elegantně vyskočila, znovu si přitáhla rudý kabát těsněji k tělu a zastrčila za ucho pramínek krátkých rezavých vlasů – nebyla to její původní barva, ale cítila se v ní dobře. Hlavně už žádná blond!  
Jakmile vykročila na pěšinku vedoucí parkem, zbystřila. Za ta léta na útěku měla skvělé instinkty, ale taky nebyla žádná bezbranná chudinka, ačkoliv mohla klamat zjevem. Jestli ji hodlá okrást nějaký feťák nebo napadnout úchyl, ještě bude dost překvapený!  
Rozepnula kabelku a nachystala se na možný útok. Napnula uši a čekala za sebou zvuk cizích kroků. Nebo možná ze strany od těch keřů?  
Ale vynořil se přímo před ní, vystoupil z přítmí dekorativního mostu a postavil se jí přímo do cesty.  
V měsíčním světle mu viděla do tváře docela jasně, za ty roky se vizuálně až tak moc nezměnil (na rozdíl od ní). Snad mu jen přibyly vrásky kolem úst a možná nějaký šedivý vlas, ale mohlo jí klamat to nasvícení.  
Byla připravena postavit se kterémukoli útočníkovi, ale jeho opravdu nečekala. Jak jí sakra vypátral? Už neměl své nadstandartní zdroje, to byla poslední věc, o kterou se před svým útěkem postarala!  
Šok jí na drahocený zlomek vteřiny zmrazil, když se zahleděla do jeho nenávistí planoucích bledých očí.  
„Snad sis vážně nemyslela, že tě nechám jít?“ hlas měl kovově studený.  
Náhle vytáhl ruku zpoza zad. V ní svíral pistoli s tlumičem a vypálil - právě o tu setinu sekundy rychleji než sama Audrey střelila jeho směrem přes látkovou stěnu své kabelky.  
V následujícím okamžiku oba klesli na kolena. On se držel za bok a těžce oddechoval. Audrey cítila prudkou palčivou bolest na břiše – zásah rovnou do žaludku, dost jistá a současně bolesivá cesta, jak zemřít.  
Upustila kabelku a svalila se v agónii na bok. Ještě se z posledních sil obrátila po něm: „Aspoň … půjdem … do pekla … oba!“  
„Kdepak Audrey …“ procedil skrz pevně stisknuté zuby: „ … tu radost ti neudělám … mám zatraceně dobrý důvod … ještě pár let chodit po téhle planetě!“  
Pak se k jejímu překvapení s vypětím sil vzchopil a vrávoravě se odvlekl pryč, někam do tmy Central Parku.  
Kdyby měla víc sil, natáhla by se ještě pro svou pistoli a střelila toho bastarda do zad, ale už to nedokázala. Nechal jí tu umírat v bolestech a na mrazu úplně samotnou.

Sherlock Holmes otevřel oči a honem hmátl po mobilu, který ležel na nočním stolku. Ale jakmile to udělal, zalitoval svého prudkého pohybu.  
Než se vzpamatoval, zaklepal někdo na dveře jeho pokoje a v zápětí se na prahu objevil Archie Goodwin.  
„Fritz posílá snídani, tak jsem si řek, že když jste ten šéfův bratranec, doručím to radši osobně!“  
„Díky!“ zabručel detektiv a udělal pokus zvednout se z postele a při zmínce o privátním kuchaři si bezděčně vzpomněl na Mycrofta. Zkřivil tvář bolestí.  
„Hele, v klídku kámo! Doktor Vollmer řek, že byste měl eště aspoň den ležet – teda on by vás nejradši viděl na čtrnár dnů ve špitále, ale bylo mu jasný, že to nepůjde.“  
„Nesmysl! Musím stihnout letadlo dnes ve čtyři. Slíbil jsem to!“  
„Jak myslíte, jen doufám, že máte po ruce vlastního dobrýho doktora. Tohle není sranda!“  
Po Sherlockově tváři se znovu rozlila bolest, ale opanoval se a odpověděl: „Ale ano, mám svého důvěryhodného doktora. A taky už mám se střelným zraněním zkušenost, vím, co snesu!“  
„Fajn, ale stejně máte fůru času než budete muset na letiště, tak se kliďánko eště natáhněte. Ale narovinu vám řeknu, že nejste nic z toho, co bych si představil pod pojmem bratránek Nera Wolfa. Teda chytrej jste na to dost, vo tom žádná, ale rodinnou podobu teda nevidím!“  
„Jsme jenom vzdálení příbuzní a nikdy jsme o sobě moc nemluvili.“  
„Jo, pokud se pamatuju, zmínil se jen dvakrát a to jste snad měl bejt dokonce mrtvej. Taky jsem si nějak domyslel, že jste politik nebo něco podobnýho, ale to jsem asi pobral blbě."  
„Tím musel Wolfe myslel mého staršího bratra – tam byste asi nějakou podobu objevil.“ zabručel Sherlock a raději sklonil hlavu k tácu se snídaní.  
Goodwin to pochopil a zcela neuražen se vyratil za svými povinnostmi.  
Nero Wolfe jen zřídka opouštěl dům, takže detektiva na letiště vyprovodil pouze nepostradatelný Archie Goodwin. Pomohl mu s kufrem a starostlivě ho odvedl až k odbavovací přepážce.  
„Vážně budete v pohodě?“  
Sherlock kývl a srdečně stiskl Goodwinovi ruku. Nejspíš se už nikdy nesetkají, ale ten chlap se mu zamlouval: muž činu, k tomu svým způsobem inteligentní, jen ten vkus na ženské měl nepochybně lepší.  
Detektiv jen doufal, že svým krátkým působením ve Velkém Jablku nenadělal svému příbuznému a jeho schopnému asistentovi nějaké potíže.

Jakmile se konečně uvelebil v sedadle Boeingu 747, konečně v klidu probral události poslefních čtyř dnů.  
Normálně neopouštěl Londýn, ale tenhle případ byl naprosto nezbytný, nemohl to nechat plavat. Bezděčně si pohladil zranění, Molly s Gregem (kteří ho mají vyzvednout na Heathrow) budou mít spoustu řečí. Molly ho téměř jistě bude chtít prohlédnout, protože ho zná a ví, že by za jiným doktorem sotva šel.  
Ale co, už je po všem a on se může vrátit domů.  
Čeká ho jeho lehce chaotický byt na Baker Street a krom paní Hudsonové, ho v něm čeká ještě někdo. Někdo moc důležitý.  
Nebýt téhle osoby, tak se nějakých čtyřicet hodin zpátky zkrátka zhroutil na studený chodníček a lhostejně sledoval, jak z něj pramínkem krve odchází život. Místo toho se sebral a odvlekl se k jedinému člověku v celém New Yorku, který mu bez zbytečných otázek pomohl.  
Přes všechny své nedostatky nebyl Sherlock Holmes takovým sobcem jako Audrey Gina Ross-Adamsová. Také byl mužem svého slova: když slíbil Mycroftovi, že zůstane čistý a Johnovi, že se postará o jeho dceru, tak to mínil dodržet.  
Ale také slíbil sám sobě, že dostane ženu, která ho chladnokrevně připravila o dva nejbližší lidi na světě.  
Od předvčerejška může bytost, která brala životy stejně snadno jako si půjčovala jména z náhrobků, pustit z hlavy. I sebe tupější policie záhy zjistí, že také její poslední totožnost byla falešná, že za sebou nechávala krvavou stopu a zástup lidí, prahnoucích po odplatě. Není důvod, aby v tom množství upoutal pozornost právě on, nebyli žádní svědci a jeho pistole bezpečně odpočívá na dně řeky Hudson.  
Nebude už myslet na minulost, za pár hodin ho obejme jeho současnost i budoucnost, důvod proč on sám stále žije a dokonce se zase dokáže smát a těšit ze života – pětiletá holčička jménem Scottie Jane Watsonová.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás to zaujalo, zanechte mi prosím kudos, případně koment! Díky!


End file.
